<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathered Christmas by just_a_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936604">Feathered Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_cat/pseuds/just_a_cat'>just_a_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_cat/pseuds/just_a_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cute Christmas story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathered Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+my+girlfriend">for my girlfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a cold and sunny day. In the center of the large room is staying Christmas tree. Under it staying several wrapped gifts. But the holiday mood isn't there. Richard sitting on the couch under the plaid. He was bored because this Christmas holiday he celebrated alone. Outside start snowing, but Richard still sitting in the same place, and don't be glad about this. The fire with a quiet crackle burns in the red cobbled fireplace. A few holiday socks are hanging on the hooks on this fireplace. Suddenly Richard heard the crunch of the snow as if someone walks around his home. He stood up, leaving the blanket on the couch and went to the door. Opening the door he saw Karl. His angel has come to him to celebrate the holidays with him. <br/>- Do you mind if I come in? - Karl asked.<br/>- No, I'm glad you came. Come in. Do you want cocoa with marshmallows?<br/>- Yes, - guest said flicking off the snow of his clothes.<br/>Richard went to the kitchen to prepare two cups of warm drink for himself and an unexpected guest. Meanwhile, Karl came into the hall and began to inspected room. Angel found a CD player. He wanted to know what there music. Richard was very surprised when out of the room where Karl is sitting the music began playing. Taking the two mugs he went to his guest. Entering the room he saw an angel in the middle of the room dancing to the song of the band "Kiss". Karl saw Richard and began to hum to him: "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me". Richard smiled and put mugs on the table came up and hugged angel. <br/>- I love you, my little feathered friend. <br/>Karl smiled and hugged his friend.<br/>- I love you too.<br/>They sat down on the couch with cups of cocoa with marshmallows. Richard and Karl were wrapped in the blanket and chatting with each other. They will remember this Christmas day for all their life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a spin-off in our joint work with the co-author but  it so happened that there were disagreements with the main author so I post only the work of my own authorship</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>